Freechamp SMUTfic No1: Great Minds
by Margo'sShed
Summary: This was my first attempt at a smut fic... I had the idea for a series of these today. After each episode of Casualty, I will write and upload a one shot ' Freechamp SMUTfic' focusing solely on what 'should' have happened between Connie and Rita in the episode shown. If you would like to read more of these, or if you have any ideas please let me know. Your wish is my command...
1. Chapter 1

****SMUTfic: Great Minds****

 ** **Connie and Rita (FREECHAMP) following on from** ** _If You Could Bottle It._****

 **"Should I assume that the next time I see Jacob Masters, he will be in uniform?"**

 **Connie asked, stopping in the doorway to the staffroom, her arms folded tightly across her chest.**

 **"I'm sure you'd like that..."**

 **Rita murmured, zipping up her jacket and running her fingers through her hair. It was the end of the shift, and she couldn't be more ready to leave.**

 **"Excuse me?"**

 **Connie remained in the doorway, one eyebrow raised, her lips pursed, the skin around her mouth taught and pale.**

 **Rita glanced above her to the clock that hung over the doorway. 6:20PM, home time...**

 **"Well...!"**

 **She paused, eyeing the other woman in the doorway.**

 **"I got the distinct impression that you were interested in a little bit more than just his medical qualifications."**

 **She spoke quickly, her voice low, and for a moment Connie thought she must have misheard. She opened her mouth to reply, but Rita turned to face her fully, twisting her key to lock her locker as she moved.**

 **"Am I mistaken?"**

 **She asked, her head cocked to one side, her eyes wide with feigned innocence.**

 **"Sorely mistaken, nurse Freeman."**

 **Connie lowered her gaze only momentarily, a look which Rita assumed to be guilt and she smiled a slow, satisfied smile and shook her head, almost laughing at the ridiculousness of this woman.**

 **"Come on Connie, if the two of you hadn't been standing in the middle of RESUS when you'd met, you would have let him fuck you there and then."**

 **The bite of venom in her words took both of them by surprise, and for a while neither woman spoke. Rita felt her cheeks begin to burn with the heat of embarrassment, and Connie seemed unable to do anything but stand, staring at her, her mouth partially open as if she were about to speak, if only the words would come to her.**

 **There was a horrid moment of complete silence, a moment when both woman realised that the other would not back down.**

 **"Apologise."**

 **Finally she spoke.**

 **Rita drew in a breath and braved looking up to meet the other woman's eyes.**

 **"Apologise. Now."**

 **Connie repeated the command, the tremor in her voice betraying her.**

 **"I will apologise if you can look me in the eye and tell me that I'm wrong."**

 **Her own bravery surprised her. She bit down hard on her back teeth, her jaw set, her eyes only just resisting the urge to look away from the twisted look of surprise on Connie's face.**

 **Connie's whole body seemed to tense, each little piece of her so full up with rage that her eyes glittered and her voice vibrated in her chest as she spoke.**

 **"I admire his common sense, I admire his people skills, I admire his honesty...but I do not want him to** ** _fuck_** **me!"**

 **She hissed, and Rita looked somewhat taken aback. She had been so sure that she was right that it hadn't even occurred to her that she might be wrong.**

 **"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Nurse Freeman, so I suggest..."**

 **"Jealousy?"**

 **Rita cut in without really meaning to, a frown creasing her forehead.**

 **"Well, what would you call...this?"**

 **Connie unfolded her arms to wave a hand, gesturing to the situation that they had found themselves in.**

 **Rita faltered, her dark eyes wide.**

 **"If it's his attention you want, then I can assure you, I am not your competition."**

 **Connie added, and with that she turned to head back to her office, folding her arms across her chest again as she left.**

 **Rita stood for a moment, dumbfounded. She wasn't jealous of Connie! She exhaled a stunned laugh of air into the silence of the room and shook her head.**

 **As charming as he was, Rita couldn't care less who Jacob Masters gave his attention to.**

 **She drew in a breath, and, merely driven by the frustration that had built up over so many months, she followed Connie, tracking her to her office.**

 **She pushed open the door without knocking. Connie was stood, a piece of paper held between her teeth which she withdrew as she pulled on her coat, eyeing Rita with a look that the nurse couldn't identify.**

 **"I'm not jealous of you!"**

 **Rita exclaimed before Connie could speak.**

 **She balled her hands up into fists at her sides. For so long they had been taunting and teasing one another. For so long Rita had watched Connie in her reign over the ED, growing more powerful everyday, and with that power came something else, something that Rita struggled to deny was a love sick awe of Connie's beauty. Every time she caught the tale end of Connie's smile, or the bite of her lip when she struggled to contain her emotions, good or bad, every time she heard those heels on the ward...an overpowering feeling bloomed within her, as though someone were driving a corkscrew into her chest.**

 **"I was jealous of him."**

 **She said flatly, giving a frail shrug of her shoulders.**

 **Connie's fingers paused as they moved to do up the buttons of her coat.**

 **"Of him?"**

 **She repeated, when Rita failed to say any more.**

 **The nurse gave a slight nod of her head.**

 **"I was jealous of how easy it was for him to get your attention."**

 **She whispered, and still Connie didn't move. Instead she frowned ever so slightly.**

 **"My attention?"**

 **She repeated again.**

 **"There he was, walking into your ED, taking over, and all you did was smile at him and offer him a job!"**

 **She paused and clapped her hands to her sides in defeat.**

 **"It seems so easy for other people to make you smile, and yet I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who wishes for it."**

 **She concluded.**

 **Connie parted her lips to speak, and immediately closed them again. Her look of confusion only seemed to have intensified.**

 **"I'm sorry, I..."**

 **She shook her head, tailing off, and Rita felt herself begin to blush again.**

 **"I'm not sure I understand?"**

 **Connie said finally, still her fingers held onto the black button of her coat.**

 **"It's not Jacob Masters that I want."**

 **Rita said quietly, and she watched as the frown that creased Connie's forehead began to fade.**

 **"No?"**

 **She asked, and Rita shook her head.**

 **"No..."**

 **She swallowed. This was the moment, she realised. The moment that she had imagined so many times. Only now there was no going back. Now Connie was really before her. Standing there in her coat, her hair still tucked in the collar, her hands poised at the buttons.**

 **Despite the many nights that she had run through this very scenario, now that she was actually here, standing before Connie, her mouth was dry and she seemed unable to move.**

 **Instead it was Connie who began to move toward her, with an ease that made Rita curse her own inability to control her own body.**

 **Finally she stopped, just before her, and she paused, looking down at Rita with those hazel eyes that sparkled, hinting at the green and blue to be found beneath the amber.**

 **Without a word she reached out to take both of Rita's hands within her own, and she drew her nearer. So near that she could see each freckle of Connie's face, she could see the soft curve of her black eye liner, and the faint lines at the corners of her lips. So close that she could smell her...**

 **Connie leant forwards, and, pausing only for the briefest moment, she placed a soft kiss upon Rita's lips, and then she pulled away...waiting...**

 **"I..."**

 **"Shh."**

 **Connie shook her head, and finally she smiled. A slow smile that crept up on her, her eyes shone and Rita felt her breath catch.**

 **"Now it's your turn..."**

 **She whispered, and Rita's eyes widened. Her pulse ticked against her jaw, she could still feel the press of Connie's lips against her own, and she wondered briefly if she were to lick her lips now, would she taste her?**

 **She struggled to draw in a breath, and whilst forcing herself not to think, or psych herself out, she stood on tip toes, and returned the kiss, only this time neither of them pulled away. Instead their kisses turned from tentative, chaste kisses, to hot open mouthed kisses that left them breathless and light headed.**

 **She pushed her hands beneath the shoulders of Connie's coat, letting the fabric give as it slipped free of her arms and crumpled to the floor with a soft thud. Her fingers moved into her hair, and as she touched her tongue to Connie's, she marvelled at how soft the curls of dark hair were that ran between her fingers and tickled the backs of her hands.**

 **Connie's own fingers touched against the white buttons of her shirt, she could feel them, one by one, becoming lose, as each kiss made her gasp, and finally, the kisses grazed her cheek, her jaw...her throat...until the smooth flat edges of Connie's teeth bit down, and her mouth sucked against the hollow of her neck making her gasp and her skin prickle.**

 **Connie's hand moves lower, and as her fingers slip beneath the waist band of her jeans she closed her eyes. She wanted her more at this moment than she had ever wanted anything: air or memory, life or breath. She allowed herself to be pushed backward against the desk, and as Connie undid the button and zip to her jeans she wrapped her legs around her, leaning down, with Connie above her, and the cold hard wood of the desk beneath her.**

 **Still Connie kissed her, her neck, her throat, her chest...her body so hot against Rita's that her skin felt ready to burn, as if the sun itself were caressing her.**

 **The way Connie's fingers slipped beneath the stiff denim and soft cotton of her underwear made her shudder, and the way she teased her flesh and pushed her fingers inside her was so full of greed and lust that she couldn't help but cry out.**

 **"You want me, don't you..." is what she imagined Connie whispering as she bucked her hips and arched her back against her. Or maybe she only imagined the words as a way of admitting this to herself, and her head rolled back against the desk, Connie leant her over until she was all but on top of her, the heels of her feet slipping from her shoes.**

 **They made love in a way that was different than either had ever experienced before. It was hungrier, more impassioned. Rita moved her hand beneath the fabric of Connie's shirt, pulling it free from her skirt, slipping it up to push beneath the under wire of her bra. She cupped her breast, her nipple tightening against Rita's palm, and beneath the soft skin Rita felt the pound of Connie's heart as she moved against her.**

 **Right now, neither cared what anybody would think should they walk in, let them say what they wish; let them gossip...**

 **Rita placed her palms against the edge of the desk to support the weight of both of them whilst Connie fucked her like this, as though the world were about to end, as though they could never get enough.**

 **The metal of the desk drawers pressed against her palms, cutting into her skin so that later she would have little indentations in her flesh, and blisters, as though she had been burned.**

 **Connie leant her face to her neck. Rita could feel the heat from within her, she felt the way her fingers slipped and rubbed. She looked up, into Connie's face, her skin flushed, her hair falling towards her, her eyes dark, and then with one final curve of her fingers, the nurse was gone - shattered into pure energy, shuddering and straining against the palm of Connie's hand, dissolving into the blinding warmth.**

 **After a moment she exhaled. She felt herself wobble, but Connie's arms held her tight, and she opened her eyes, rising from the heat that claimed her.**

 **Outside, the sun was still shining. Not a cloud in the sky. Patients milled about by the hospital entrance. No leaves fell from the trees, no birds flew over head. It was still.**

 **Connie sighed, a noise that bought her back down to earth, and looked down at Rita, a slow smile crept across her lips that made the nurses heart ache, and she struggled to contain her elation as Connie drew in a breath.**

 **"Can I conclude from this then..."**

 **Connie asked, exhaling**

 **"...that the person that you want...is me?"**

 **So this was my first attempt at a smut fic... I had the idea for a series of these today. After each episode of Casualty, I will write and upload a one shot ' Freechamp SMUTfic' focusing solely on what 'should' have happened between Connie and Rita in the episode shown.**

 **If you would like to read more of these, or if you have any ideas please let me know and I will continue to write them! Should they be more detailed? more smutty? less detailed?...your wish is my command :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

The next SMUTfic has been uploaded as a New Story entitled 'Sweet Cheeks', just in case anybody was waiting for it to be uploaded in the same story as this one :)


End file.
